


Winter Gift

by YuukaDarlington



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuukaDarlington/pseuds/YuukaDarlington
Summary: Sebuah Fanfic sederhana yang dibuat untuk merayakan Hari ulang tahun Kagehira Mika dari Ensemble Stars!Story © YuukaDarlington[26/12/2018]





	Winter Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Sebuah Fanfic sederhana yang dibuat untuk merayakan Hari ulang tahun Kagehira Mika dari Ensemble Stars!
> 
> Story © YuukaDarlington
> 
> [26/12/2018]

Di dunia, tidak sedikit orang yang beranggapan bahwa sesuatu yang terlihat berbeda itu seolah adalah hal ‘aneh’ yang tidak pantas untuk disentuh, bahkan didekati.

_“Dia berbeda, dia aneh, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya!”_

Padahal tidak selamanya hal yang berbeda dari visual mayoritas orang adalah sesuatu yang ‘buruk’.

Hei, tolong ingatlah. Tidak ada satupun manusia yang sempurna. Bukankah pelangi itu indah karena perbedaan warna? Jadi kenapa harus ada pendiskriminasian pada perbedaan yang terdapat pada tiap manusia?

Terbukti dalam hidupmu tepat saat goresan garis takdir mempertemukan dan membiarkanmu mengenal dirinya. Mengenal sosoknya yang dihiasi begitu banyak ‘perbedaan’. Sosok lelaki polos, pekerja keras, dan sungguh baik hati. Sosok yang sedikit eksentrik karena _heterochromia_ langka yang membuat maniknya memiliki dua warna berbeda—yang menurutmu itu sangatlah unik dan cantik,

Kagehira Mika. Itulah nama yang terpatri dengan indah di dalam ingatan sebagai sosok lucu yang selalu membuatmu gemas,

Sosok polos yang selalu bisa membuatmu tersenyum,

Sosok berbeda yang bisa membuat dirimu begitu nyaman,

...hingga akhirnya jatuh ke dalam lubang _cinta_.

* * *

Denting cangkir yang bergesekan dengan penadahnya bergema di hadapanmu. Satu helaan napas lega terlepas saat sensasi hangat dari hot chocolate serasa mengalir dalam nadi, memberi tubuhmu kehangatan di kala angin dingin berhembus di jalanan luar sana.

Dirimu kemudian menyamankan posisi duduk. Tanganmu memutar garpu, memainkan potongan kecil _red velvet cake_ diatas meja yang kau tempati sembari menopang dagu. Sementara manikmu mengobservasi tiap sudut—tidak, lebih tepatnya mengamati seorang lelaki bermahkota hijau gelap yang sedari tadi sibuk berlalu-lalang ke setiap sudut ruangan karena tuntutan pekerjaannya.

“Kagehira, tolong bersihkan meja 2!”

“Baik!”

“Kagehira, selanjutnya bisa bantu aku di dapur?”

“Ah, ya! Aku akan segera kesana!”

Kedua ujung bibirmu tertarik, mengembangkan sebuah senyum tipis saat mengamati sosok Kagehira Mika yang nampak dengan begitu telaten menyelesaikan tiap tugas yang diberikan padanya. Walau kadang mengingat kecerobohannya membuatmu jadi sedikit khawatir, namun semuanya nampak begitu aman dan baik-baik saja untuk saat ini.

Suasana _Cafe_ yang kau singgahi saat ini tidak begitu ramai, namun juga tidak begitu sepi. Mengingat malam ini masih dalam suasana Natal yang jatuh di hari sebelumnya, tidak menutup kemungkinan masih lebih banyak orang yang menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama keluarga serta sanak saudara di rumah masing-masing.

Lantas apa yang kau lakukan di luar rumah pada saat seperti ini?

“(y/n)- _chan_ , maaf karena harus membuatmu menunggu lama.” Suara panggilan itu membuat pandanganmu terangkat. Menemui manik dwiwarna milik lelaki yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatianmu.

Kamu menggeleng sembari tersenyum lembut, “Tidak apa, Kagehira- _san_. Ah, shift-mu sudah selesai, ya? _Otsukare_!”

Mika balas mengembangkan cengiran khasnya. Sebutir dua butir peluh masih membasahi kening, begitu pula dengan surai hijau gelapnya yang sedikit acak-acakan akibat dirinya yang terlalu banyak bergerak tadi.

Dan jujur saja, harus kau akui, wajah lelahnya itu terlihat begitu tampan di matamu.

“Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar. Aku ganti baju dulu ya,” ujarnya lagi. Kamu mengangguk sambil memperhatikan sosoknya yang berjalan menjauh, kemudian hilang dibalik pintu staff.

* * *

Kilau salju putih nan indah kembali berjatuhan dari langit, perlahan menghiasi suasana malam musim dingin di dalam kota. Sepasang kakimu yang terbalut boots cokelat menelusuri jalanan setapak, sesekali bergerak iseng memutar dan menendang pelan gundukan putih yang menutupinya.

“Bahaya kalau nanti sampai kena orang lain, lho.” Pemuda Kagehira yang berjalan tidak jauh di belakangmu menegur lembut sembari terkekeh kecil, mungkin gemas melihat tingkahmu yang manis di matanya.

“Ahaha, maaf. Aku hanya senang bermain dengan salju,” balasmu yang juga ikut tersenyum.

“Ngomong-ngomong, tumben sekali (y/n)- _chan_ keluar malam-malam begini. Dan juga sempat singgah di tempatku bekerja...,” Mika kembali bersuara, memecah keheningan singkat yang sempat menyelimuti atmosfir diantara kalian.

“Hm? Apa Kagehira- _san_ tidak suka saat aku ada disana?”

“Aa—ehh.. B-bukan begitu! Bukannya tidak boleh! A-aku hanya.. Ehm... Anu... Ngaahh apa sih namanya...,”

Tawa lembut terlepas dari bibirmu. Gantian merasa gemas saat melihat kawan perjalananmu saat ini salah tingkah. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan, jadi kamu tidak begitu heran dibuatnya.

“Canda kok. Aku hanya mencari udara segar. Beberapa hari ini aku terus berkutat dengan pekerjaan, jadi kupikir ada baiknya jika aku jalan-jalan sejenak,” jelasmu dengan penjelasan sesingkat dan sejelas mungkin.

“Begitu ya. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Anzu- _chan_!”

Langkahmu terhenti tepat saat telapak tangan kanan Mika menepuk pelan pucuk kepalamu dari belakang. Mendadak rasanya seperti ada sekumpulan kupu-kupu bersayap merah jambu yang beterbangan. Menyalurkan perasaan senang dari dalam lubuk hati ke seluruh bagian saraf dalam tubuhmu.

“Uhm? Ada apa?” Nada polos khasnya melempar pertanyaan kepadamu yang mendadak berhenti. Bermodal cahaya lampu taman yang menjadi titik perhentian kalian saat ini, semburat merah jambu di pipimu berhasil tertangkap olehnya.

“Sebenarnya, ada alasan lain yang membuatku ingin menemuimu hari ini, Kagehira- _san_.” Suara lembutmu menjawab seadanya, seolah sengaja memberi nada ambigu pada kalimat.

“Alasan lain?” Wajah polos si manik hetero memenuhi visimu. Kamu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum saat melihatnya.

“Apa kau ingat sekarang hari apa?”

“Uhm... Rabu?”

Tanganmu menarik kotak kecil berbalut pembungkus bernuansa butiran salju yang indah dari dalam saku mantelmu, kemudian menyodorkannya kepada lelaki manis di hadapanmu.

“Hari ini tanggal 26 Desember. Selamat ulang tahun, Kagehira- _san_.”

Mika terdiam, bingung harus mengeluarkan kata apa. Dengan sedikit gugup ia mengambil alih bingkisan yang kau sodorkan kepadanya.

“Itu... Maaf jika hanya sederhana, semoga—“

Belum sempat kalimatmu terselesaikan, kamu malah dibuat terperanjat karena tubuh si surai hijau yang tiba-tiba saja melekat pada tubuhmu, tanpa peringatan, tanpa aba-aba.

“Terima kasih, (y/n)- _chan_! Aku hampir saja lupa ulang tahunku sendiri.” Tawa kecilnya terlepas.

“Kau dan hadiahmu... aku menyukai keduanya! Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak!”

Senyummu mengembang. Kehangatan dari tubuhnya mengalir, membuat deru jantung yang tadinya sempat normal kembali berpacu dengan cepat. Mengirim hawa panas ke seluruh bagian tubuh beserta rona merah untuk mewarnai sepasang pipi yang dibuat dingin oleh salju.

“Sama-sama. Kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku juga, Kagehira-san~”


End file.
